


Detention-Pansmione

by Ship_Addict378



Series: Harry Potter Ships One Shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Detention, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Grinding, Hogwarts, I Don't Even Know, I'm Going to Hell, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Pansy Parkinson, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_Addict378/pseuds/Ship_Addict378
Summary: Pansy Parkinson and Hermione Granger end up in detention together, alone with nothing to do. Pansy suggests having some fun and after a bit of persuasion, Hermione agrees. SMUT.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Harry Potter Ships One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824511
Comments: 9
Kudos: 146





	Detention-Pansmione

Pansy sits at the back of the long, dim room at a random desk on the last row, she sighs and looks around the room tiredly, this is gonna be such a drag. Suddenly, the door opens and granger walks in, shouting something to her 2 friends about having detention and seeing them later. Pansy leans forward in her seat, her chin resting on her hand and elbow resting on the table. The Gryffindor doesn't look happy about being in detention but Pansy loves it, at least this way she'd have some entertainment, even if it was just tormenting the school's biggest good girl.

"Hey hon, little miss perfect finally turned bad huh?" Pansy smirks at her. Granger only groans and rolls her eyes before mumbling.

"Just let me get through this." Pansy chuckles and blows a large bubble of gum from her plum painted lips.

"But it's boring in here, you're really gonna just sit and do nothing?" The Slytherin whines and throws her head back, her short black hair falling away from her face.

Hermione turns and scowls at her from her seat a few rows in front of Pansy.

"Isn't Snape going to be here?" She asks, her scowl turning to a look of confusion, of course the princess has never had detention before, Pansy sighs, leaning back in her chair with her arms behind her head, fingers linked together, she chuckles in disbelief.

"You really are new to this aren't you? Snape comes in at the start, checks everybody is here and then leaves again until the end to go work in his office. We can do whatever we want in between." With that Snape walks in, quickly scrawling their names on a piece of parchment and leaving again, glaring at them as the door closed and the sound of the key locking it rings through the silent room. Pansy turns and smirks at Hermione.

"See?" Pansy pauses and looks Hermione up and down before smiling cheekily at the other girl.

"So, what do you wanna do..?" She says in a low voice.

"But that's against the rules!" Hermione hisses in a high-pitched voice, baffled that Pansy would even suggest doing anything other than studying. The Slytherin scoffs,

"And? Nobody will know." She chuckles softly and shakes her head, looking at her desk.

"Wanna have some fun?" She asks carefully.

"No." Hermione says firmly. "I'm not getting another detention. Especially not because of you." She spits, ice in her voice. Pansy groans loudly and stares at the other girl.

"C'mon, what do you do for fun?" Pansy stands and walks over, planting herself in the chair next to Hermione dramatically.

"Is it any of your business?" Hermione turns away from her, mimicking her dramatized movements. Pansy sighs and folds her arms across her chest before leaning on the table and placing her chin on top of them where her wrists crossed.

"I knew you were boring." She mumbles into her sleeve.

Hermione huffs and turns back around, eyeing Pansy suspiciously, as if trying to figure out what game the Slytherin was playing.

"What do you do for fun then if I'm so boring?" Pansy smirks and lifts her head, still resting it in her hands and staring at Hermione right in the eyes with a sly smile plastered across her face.

"You ever had sex Granger? Cause that is fun." Hermione scoffs and looks at the other girl with slight shock.

I knew you were bad but I didn't take you for a slag Parkinson." She glares, not realising the pink tint that appeared on her cheeks. Pansy gasps in mock offense.

"Sassy, I like it. But you never answered my question and by the way, you're blushing so I'm gonna go with it's a no to the sex then." Pansy smirks as she blows another bubble for her mouth.

"I'm not a slut." Hermione hisses, looking down at the floor before mumbling, almost inaudible. "Also, gay." Pansy gasps for real now.

"Woah what?! The Hermione Granger, everybody's favourite good girl, is gay. Didn't see that coming. I'm gay too though by the way." She chuckles nervously and fiddles with her fingers.

"You act like it's big news. Everybody knows you're gay." Pansy smirks,

"So? I'm still gay, you on the other hand, wouldn't have seen that coming, especially with how far Weasley is up your arse." She mutters the last bit but Hermione still heard it.

"Yeah I know, it's gross." She replies, shivering as her face scrunches up in disgust. Pansy looks over at the mousy blonde.

"But seriously, how come you've never had sex? I'm sure there's some girl that'd love to get their hands on the precious golden girl, you're like a forbidden fruit." Hermione rolls her eyes.

"Because I'm not out yet dumbass." Pansy chuckles.

"Woah, feisty much? Ya see, it's all that sexual desire you've built up." The Slytherin smiles mischievously, "You want me to help you with that?" She winks. The other girl blushes, stuttering.

"S-Stop flirting Parkinson. I know you're just trying to f-find another way to bully me." Pansy looks slightly offended but a smile pulls at her lips.

"I don't know what you mean Granger, I'd have you on this table right here right now." She smirks and stands up, walking around Hermione and running her hand along the brunette's shoulders before she seductively bends over, keeping her legs straight as she puts her gum in the bin, her skirt riding up just enough to reveal a pair of black panties, hugging her ass perfectly before standing and turning back to Hermione. She tries to tear her gaze away but fails miserably.

"Sure you would." She replies, trying to be sassy again. Pansy licks her bottom lip slowly, leaning over the table in front of Hermione and getting close to her,

"You wanna find out baby girl?" Pansy teases before leaning in and breathing hot and wet against Hermione's neck then sits down next to her again, smirking insanely, occasionally biting her lower lip. The Gryffindor looks at her nervously, gaining some confidence before speaking.

"I dare you. Especially with Snape coming back soon." Pansy glances over and laughs,

"Shouldn't try and intimidate me when I know a lot more about detention than you do, we still have at least 45 minutes before Snape is back." Pansy leans in close and nibbles on Hermione's ear. "Still dare me Granger?" Hermione holds back a moan.

"I. Dare. You." She bites back. Pansy smiles wildly and stands up, straddling Hermione quickly and immediately latching her mouth onto her neck, kissing and sucking at the skin, leaving hickeys in her wake as she tangles her fingers into the frizzy hair, pulling her head back roughly to allow herself more room to attack the other girl's neck. Hermione moans loudly and bites her lip, stopping any further sounds escaping as her hands grab onto Pansy's waist instinctively. Pansy smirks and pulls off enough to look into the other girl's eyes.

"You sure Granger? Cause I don't do gentle." Pansy says low as she rests their foreheads together with her lips ghost over Hermione's.

"Good. Me either." Hermione pants, looking into Pansy's lust filled eyes. The Slytherin smiles again before crashing her lips onto Hermione's in a deep passionate kiss, her hips grinding into Hermione's as she tightens her grip in the brunette's hair and moans into the kiss. Hermione grips onto Pansy's hips, digging her nails in and guiding her hips, moving them faster against herself. Pansy groans as she pulls back from the kiss to look at the other girl.

"You're evil Granger... and desperate." She chuckles before slowing down her hips and tentatively kissing her neck again with nowhere near as much passion or need, wanting to tease Hermione as much as possible, wanting to hear the Gryffindor beg.

"I thought you were rough." Hermione growls, grinding into Pansy as frustration begins to wind itself into the lust she has running through her body.

"Oh, we'll get there... patience baby." Pansy purrs into Hermione's ear as she left another hickey just under it, slow and gentle enough to driver he wild.

"Please..." Hermione whispers underneath the Slytherin's grip, resorting to pleading. Pansy groaned but keeps her slow pace, her hips pulling back slightly to reduce any sort of friction Hermione was getting. The brunette kisses Pansy's neck trying to get a reaction, anything she can. Pansy wraps her arms around Hermione's neck and lets her head fall back, becoming submissive without even thinking about it, groaning loudly when Hermione licked her sweet spot. Hermione smirked, nibbling on the sensitive place on the Slytherin's neck while digging her nails deeper into Pansy's hips. Pansy moans loudly, her hips falling back onto Hermione's to create friction again as she began undoing Hermione's tie and tossing it across the room.

"I better get that back." Hermione mumbles, still sucking on Pansy's neck and creating a relatively large bruise. Pansy mumbles something about Granger being perfect in between curses and moans and gasps.

"I thought I was supposed to be the top here Granger." Pansy hisses through gritted teeth, her hands gripping Hermione's hair tightly as she feels her pants getting wet beneath her skirt.

"You don't seem it right now." Hermione groans. Pansy chuckles lowly as she moaned, her hands landing on Hermione's jumper and pulling it up over her head.

"Only cause I'm letting you." She growls into her ear.

"Or because you're secretly a sub." Hermione whispers, helping Pansy to undress her from her jumper.

"I bet you've been dreaming of the day I would top you."

Pansy groans deeply and nods her head slightly.

"Shit Granger, thought you'd never ask." Pansy smirks, latching onto Hermione's neck again.

"Lucky for you, so have I." Hermione gasps, holding onto the other girl's jumper and tugging it slightly. Pansy bites her lip to stop a moan at just the thought of Hermione topping her.

"I'd like to see you try." She challenges, wanting to see just how serious Hermione was about this, and how cocky she was.

"Haven't you already seen baby girl?" Hermione pulls Pansy's jumper off fully and removes her tie, holding it in her hands. Pansy eyes the tie suspiciously before looking into Hermione's evil eyes and groans before quickly shutting her mouth again, not wanting to show any sign of submission, not yet at least.

"I heard that." Hermione barely whispers, wrapping her arms around Pansy's neck, tie still in hand and kissing her passionately. Pansy blushes hard and looks away, hands instinctively going to Hermione's hips as she grinds forward again, slowly getting more and more desperate as her hands come up to undo Hermione's buttons on her shirt. Hermione slowly wraps the around Pansy's eyes as a blindfold.

"Let's see how confident you with this one, huh?" She whispers in Pansy's ear. The Slytherin gasps and shudders, gripping Hermione's shirt and finishing undoing the buttons before sliding it off her shoulders.

"Wait, so I can't even see what I'm getting?" Pansy smirks, her hands running over Hermione's bra and squeezing gently before pulling back the strap and letting it go again, a snapping sound ringing through the otherwise silent room as it made contact with Hermione's skin, Pansy smiles widely. Hermione bites her lip, running her tongue across it.

"Maybe another time angel." She says sweetly. Pansy groans.

"Guess I better just feel what I'm getting instead." Pansy runs her hands down Hermione's body slowly, her nails digging in a little, leaving scratch marks. Hermione watches Pansy's hands carefully while reaching for Pansy's shirt. Pansy grips onto Hermione's waist tightly, hard enough to leave bruises as she moves her hips to grind into the brunette's. Hermione groans in a low voice, grinding along with Pansy and kissing at her neck, unbuttoning her shirt. Pansy cups Hermione's cheek, leaning in to kiss her passionately again.

"Starting to think you're all bark and no bite Granger. When are you gonna fuck me?" Pansy growls before biting Hermione's earlobe gently. Hermione snarled at Pansy, pulling on her skirt aggressively, eventually tugging it off. Pansy gasped as she stood, letting her skirt drop to the floor, her hands staying on Hermione's shoulders for balance as she rolled her hips seductively before turning around and repeating the action facing away from Hermione now. Hermione grabs Pansy's hips, staring at her ass, mesmerized and biting her lip.

"Nice panties Pansy." Pansy smiles and stands straight, letting Hermione take control, closing her eyes behind her blindfold. Hermione slowly leans forward, puling Pansy's lace black pants off. The raven-haired girl bites her lip, stepping out of them before turning around to face Hermione again, smiling slightly. Hermione tuts, turning Pansy around again and pulling her onto her lap. Pansy sat down with a small squeal, her hands flying out to grab at the sides of the chair before she relaxed and her hands went to her own thighs. Hermione snakes her arms around Pansy's waist, slowly tracing her fingertips up Pansy's thighs. Pansy moans softly and shoves her ass back into Hermione's lap as she grips the sides of the chair, resisting from touching herself.

"Does that feel good baby?" Hermione hums seductively into Pansy's ear, hands moving closer to her core. Pansy whimpered as she nodded,

"Mhmm." Pansy turned her head to the side closer to Hermione.

"I don't like all these clothes Granger." She whispered.

"What are you gonna do about it then?" Hermione asks, challenging the other girl.

"Take this blindfold off me and find out." Pansy said, slowly rolling her hips back. The brunette moans quietly.

"I don't think I will." She mumbles, barely audible while holding onto Pansy's hands, making sure she doesn't do it herself. Pansy groans and fidgets irritably.

"Fine then, guess I'll have to do it blind." She says as she pulls her shirt off, undoing her bra and tossing both to the floor before standing and turning around, undoing Hermione's bra and discarding it along with her own before pulling Hermione to her feet and slowly keeling down and pulling her skirt down along with her, her pale pink pants going as well.

"You really hate clothes huh?" Hermione giggles and Pansy chuckles.

"On you? Hells yeah." Pansy said as she slowly kissed across Hermione's stomach, getting slower teasingly. Hermione bites the inside of her cheek nervously, sitting back down. Pansy stands, her hands running down her own stomach towards her crotch.

"So, if you're so dominant, what're you gonna do?" Pansy said slowly, bending down slightly to show off her perfect tits.

"Sit. Back. Down." Hermione growls. Pansy whimpers quietly before sitting back down on Hermione's lap, facing her and moaning at the skin on skin contact as she wraps her arms around Hermione's neck. Hermione leans and kisses Pansy roughly while rubbing up her thighs. Pansy moans at Hermione's fingertips on her skin as she grinds against the brunette's leg.

"So needy." Hermione purrs. Pansy nods quickly and whimpers.

"Fuck me please, I need it!" Pansy begged, her head falling to Hermione's shoulder to nibble at her collarbone.

"Beg more baby. I love hearing you desperate." Hermione moves her hands closer to Pansy's heat. Pansy whines.

"Please Hermione, I want you, I need you, pleeaase."

"You should call me Hermione more often; I'm still not convinced though." Hermione growls and shrugs.

"Fuck me Hermione! Please! I'm begging you baby, please!" Pansy whined, desperation taking over her tone as her hips snap forward further into Hermione.

"Not so dominant now." Hermione whispers, slowly rubbing Pansy's heat. Pansy moans loudly as her hips buck into the touch and her teeth sink into Hermione's neck. The Gryffindor moans quietly, rubbing faster. Pansy groans against Hermione's skin as her hand comes down to rub and twist at her sensitive nipple. Hermione bites her tongue, listening to Pansy's beautiful sounds and moving her hand slowly. Pansy groans and pulls away, quickly standing up and pulling Hermione up with her before pushing her back onto a table so her legs are hanging off, Pansy places both hands on Hermione's thighs, spreading them slowly.

"What were you saying about being dominant?" Pansy growls as she kisses Hermione's inner left thigh. Hermione whines.

"I was having fun."

"Tough luck baby... my turn." Pansy smirks as she kisses further up Hermione's thigh until her mouth touches her lips. Hermione sucks in a sharp breath and immediately grabs Pansy's hair. Pansy smiles against the skin as her tongue darts out to lick at Hermione's heat before moving her head further forward and licking into the brunette. Hermione moans out loudly, thrusting into Pansy's tongue softly. Pansy licks deeper before pulling her tongue away enough to move upwards, searching for Hermione's clit.

"Please." Hermione whines, begging, moving her hand to guide Pansy to her sensitive spot. Pansy lets Hermione guide her, landing her tongue on the spot and licking hard against it.

"Aaah fuck!" Hermione moans, tugging on Pansy's hair. Pansy sucks around the spot, licking and grazing it with her teeth as she holds Hermione's hips down. Hermione attempts to move, wanting more contact but Pansy pins her to the table but gives her what she wants. Pansy swirls her tongue around and presses harder, her hand leaving one hips to push two fingers into Hermione. Hermione pants and moans.

"Pansy! Fuck!" Pansy moans against the skin, pushing her fingers in further before pulling them back out and thrusting in, over and over, searching for Hermione's G-spot.

"Up." Hermione moans, guiding Pansy again. Pansy presses further into the brunette and upwards, deeper, her tongue still working at her clit.

"RIGHT THERE!" Hermione screams, panting. Pansy smiles and pushes harder, inserting a third finger as she sucks harder.

"I'm close. More!" Hermione moans. Pansy hums against her clit, nipping at the sensitive skin with her teeth gently as her fingers push impossibly deep into Hermione again, thrusting in and out.

"S-So good." Hermione moas, attempting to get more pleasure. Pansy groans as she sucks hard and roughly thrusts another finger, pressing against the spot as much and hard as she can, trying to give Hermione as much pleasure as possible.

"Fuck..." Hermione moans and pants. "I'm so close baby." Pansy moans loudly before licking frantically at her clit thrusting faster and harder then before with her slick covered fingers. Hermione screams and moans loudly as she cums everywhere, panting as she comes down from her high. Pansy groans and opens her mouth, catching as many drops as possible before swallowing.

"You're so good, fuck." Hermione pants. Pansy chuckles and kisses up Hermione's body, leaving a few hickey's until she reaches her mouth, kissing her slowly and messily.

"Not so bad yourself." She says before involuntarily grinding against Hermione's thigh, groaning at her still desperate arousal.

"Ride my face baby." Hermione moans pleadingly. Hermione puts her hands on Pansy's hips while lying on the desk.

"Come here." Pansy climbs on the desk on her knees and straddles the other girl obediently.

"Closer." Pansy shuffles further up so her knees are on either side of Hermione's ribs.

"That's not what I wanted baby." Pansy frowns,

"Tell me what you want then." She smirks.

"Sit on my face." Pansy bites her lip but moves further upwards, her heat hovering over Hermione's mouth. Hermione pushes Pansy down onto her mouth and licks softly and teasingly. Pansy moans and pushed further down. Hermione licks around Pansy's heat, slowly exploring it with her tongue. Pansy pants quietly, biting her lip and moving, trying to get Hermione to get her sweet spot. Hermione moves her tongue away, not giving Pansy the pleasure. Pansy whines loudly,

"Babyyy." Hermione hums innocently.

"Please." Pansy says simply. Hermione gives in and sucks harshly on Pansy's heat. Pansy moans loudly, immediately grinding down onto Hermione's mouth. Hermione sucks on Pansy's heat and licks violently.

"Fuck Granger!" Pansy moans loudly, Hermione smirks and licks faster, harder. Pansy pants quicker, moans spilling from her lips.

"Sh-Shit Hermione yes! K-Keep going!" Hermione sucks harshly. Pansy groans,

"Close baby." She bites her lip hard enough to draw blood. Hermione licks around trying to find the sensitive spot. Pansy moans louder than before.

"Right there!" She yells out. Hermione thrusts her tongue against the spot, Pansy groans as she pushes down onto Hermione's mouth. Hermione suddenly does a mix of licking and sucking, the actions causing lewd noises.

"FUCK!" Pansy screams as she cums on Hermione's face, the brunette swallows what she can and wipes the rest, liking her fingers. Pansy pants hard, slowly moving down Hermione's body until she is sat, straddling her hips again. Hermione pants a little too.

"You taste so good." Pansy chuckles and looks into Hermione's eyes, smiling wildly.

"You're amazing Gra-Hermione." Hermione smiles.

"Not so bad yourself Princess." Pansy smiles wider before leaning in and kissing Hermione softly. Hermione kisses back then remembers they're in detention. Pansy deepens the kiss, her tongue pushing past Hermione's lips. The Gryffindor pulls away.

"Detention is nearly over." She whispers.

"Shit." Pansy hisses, climbing off the table and grabbing any clothes she can see, tossing some to Hermione before pulling on her own. Hermione quickly dresses and fixes her hair as Pansy pulls out her pocket mirror, fixing her own hair and reapplying some lipstick before sitting down just as Snape walks in. Hermione glares at him and Pansy can't help but smirk as she winks at Hermione when Snape's back is turned. Hermione blushes and rolls her eyes. Pansy smiled and looks back at the paper she is randomly doodling on.

"You are dismissed." Snape drawls, sitting at the desk at the front of the room and waving his hand at them. Pansy shot up, grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her from the classroom, Hermione laughs. Pansy pulls her around a corner, pinning her to the wall and kissing her, pulling away again after a few seconds and smiling, Hermione smiles back. Pansy's smile fades as she speaks,

"Can I ask you something?" She bites her lip nervously and Hermione nods.

"Wanna be my girlfriend?" Pansy asks shyly.

"Who would have thought? The great Pansy Parkinson is shy." Hermione chuckles. "Of course, I will, stupid." Pansy looked up, shocked for a second before she smiles and pulls her girlfriend in for a kiss. Hermione grins widely and kisses back.


End file.
